sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
| last_aired = | preceded_by = Chōjin Sentai Jetman | followed_by = Gosei Sentai Dairanger }} is a Japanese tokusatsu television series and the sixteenth installment in the long-running ''Super Sentai metaseries of superhero programs. Produced by Toei and Bandai, it aired on TV Asahi from February 21, 1992 to February 12, 1993, with a total of 50 episodes. It was the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Ranger. It was also the first Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American Power Rangers series. Footage from all 50 episodes was extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The core Zyuranger costumes were used in all three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and were used as the original Power Rangers costumes while the Dragon Ranger costume was adapted into the Green Ranger's costume and was used throughout Season 1 and in early Season 2. The title Toei gives this series for international distribution is Galaxy Rangers. Cast members from the series reprised their roles for the 2014 film, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends. At the 2014 San Diego Comic Con, Shout! Factory announced that they would be releasing the entire Zyuranger series with English subtitles on DVD in North America. On February 17, 2015, "Super Sentai Zyuranger: The Complete Series" was released on DVD in North America. This is the first Super Sentai series to be released in North America. In addition on January 23, 2016, Shout Factory streamed the series on their website. Plot Five young warriors from an ancient civilization of are awakened during the present day after 170 million years of suspended animation when their sworn enemy, Bandora the Witch, is inadvertently released from her magical container on Planet Nemesis by two astronauts. The five warriors, the Zyurangers, must summon the power of mechanical-looking deities known as Guardian Beasts, each modeled after a different prehistoric beast, in order to protect mankind from Bandora's evil forces. A sixth warrior, Burai the Dragon Ranger, later becomes involved with the conflict between the Zyurangers and Bandora's forces. Episodes Cast * : * : , played as * : * : * : * : **Burai (young): * : * : * : * : * : * : *Satoshi: *Satoshi's friends: , , *Narrator: Voice actors * : * : * : * : * , , , , : * (30, 31 & 47-50): * , , : * , : * , , : * : English Voice Actors *Geki: Christian Slater *Goushi: Alec Baldwin *Dan: Kurt Russell *Boi: Jeff Goldblum *Mei: Jennifer Jason Leigh *Burai: Bradley Whitford **Burai (young): Kath Soucie *Witch Bandora: Glenn Close *Mysterious Sage Barza: Michael Ironside *Spirit of Life Clotho: Jim Cummings *Secret Scorpion Agent Lamie: Mary Kay Bergman *Great Satan: Frank Welker *Kai: Kevin Michael Richardson *Satoshi: Jeff Bennett *Satoshi's friends: Cam Clarke, Rob Paulsen, Pat Musick and Tara Strong *Narrator: Tony Jay *Totpat: Carlos Alazraqui *Bookback: Roddy McDowall *Grifforzar: Jennifer Darling *Pleprechuan: Jeff Bennett *Golem Soldiers: Hal Smith, Frank Welker *Dora Silkis: Kevin Michael Richardson *Dai-Satan: Gregg Berger *Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus: Christopher Eccleston *Guardian Beast Saber Tiger: Jack Palance *Dora Franke, Zombie Franke, Satan Franke: Frank Welker *Dora Goldhorn: Maurice LaMarche Songs ;Opening theme * **Original Lyrics: Jay Rifkin & Will Jennings **Japanese Lyrics Translation: Gōji Tsuno & Reo Rinozuka **Composition: Hans Zimmer **Orchestration and Arrangement: Danny Troob & Shirley Walker **Artist: Phil Collins & Kenta Satou ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Hans Zimmer & Diane Warren **Arrangement: Mark Mancina **Artist: Bryan Adams & Video game A Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger video game was released for the Nintendo Famicom by Angel (a subsidiary of Bandai) on November 6, 1992. It is a side-scrolling action game in which the player takes control of a different Zyuranger in each of the game's five stages. The game includes two difficulty settings and a password feature. The player begins the game as Boi in the first stage, followed by Mei, Dan, Goushi, and Geki in subsequent stages. Each Zyuranger begins his or her stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with the character's corresponding Legendary Weapon by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contains ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well as display a still of the character's mecha and its specifications. At the end of each stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show. The villains faced are Pleprechuan, Bukbak, Totpat, Grifforzer and Bandora herself. Between stages, the player will be challenged to one of three possible minigames by Burai the Dragonranger. These consist of a trivia game where Bandora will ask the player a question related to the TV series, a Pong-style game between Daizyuzin and the Dragon Caesar, and a hot potato-style game between Gōryūzin and Lamie. These minigames are also accessible from the main menu and can be played with a second player. The series itself is also included in the Mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω as a limited-time event, making it the first Tokusatsu series to debut in a Super Robot Wars game. Notes . }} References External links * * Official Shout! Factory page * Official Shout Factory TV page Category:Super Sentai Category:Television series about dinosaurs Category:1992 Japanese television series debuts Category:1993 Japanese television series endings Category:Japanese action television series Category:Japanese fantasy television series Category:Japanese science fiction television series Category:1990s Japanese television series Category:Prehistoric people in popular culture Category:The 5 Network shows Category:Television series scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Television series scored by Mark Mancina Category:Television series scored by John Van Tongeren Category:Television series scored by Nick Glennie-Smith